


Confession

by berrywrites



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Brick confesses to Dawn.





	Confession

Brick’s heart is beating out of his chest. He’s never confessed this to anyone. He’d always been teased for having crushes by his family, and so he never spoke up about them. But now nobody can stop him. Except himself.

He loves everything about Dawn. Her soft hair that flows down her back and frames her face, how she smells like lavender, how she’s so gentle and kind to everyone. She’s so cute to him, with her tiny jaw and big, slanted eyes. Her ears also strangely came to a slight point. Looking over her features, he falls in love with her for the hundredth time. 

Whenever they talked, he found himself soothed by her gentle voice. And he couldn’t help but swoon when she helped animals and plants. He wanted to be gentle and kind like her. Every conversation they had, they seemed to click and grow as friends.

Just do it, he tells himself, and marches over to sit beside her on a lot.

“Nice weather we’re having, aren’t we?” He asks, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. Awesome start.

“Yes. My horoscope was good today, so I’m in a good mood. You, however, seem nervous,” She notes, looking up at him with her grey-blue eyes. He stares back into them and finds himself lost in them. They sparkled in the light of the sun, and he swears he was swimming in a stormy ocean.

“I Uh... have a lot on my mind,” he says, looking at his lap and twiddling his thumbs.

“I can sense how you feel. You’re lovestricken. Care to tell me who?” She asks, getting a smug little smirk on her face. Brick starts to blush, fiddling with his necklace.

“Well, I uhm... I like... I like you a whole lot,” he says, and his hands start to shake. Her cold, soft hands take his and he jumps a bit. She looks into his grey eyes and smiles, a genuine smile.

“I like you too Brick,” she says, kissing his cheek. They hold hands for a few minutes, and Brick eventually calms down. 

“Is it too soon to ask for a kiss?” He asks, smiling gently at her. Dawn leans up and gently cups his face, kissing him softly. Brick lets out a small noise of surprise, but accepts the kiss. The romantic moment is interrupted by Chris calling the contestants to lunch, and the two chat and talk the whole way to the cafeteria.


End file.
